The feasibility of substituting half-mouth measurement of dental caries in the rat for the purpose of reducing the recording time required by present systems was studied. This entailed updating of computerized system for recording, collecting and summarizing data from various rat studies. Method was employed in a cooperative program between six laboratories to measure examiner variability.